


O Sylléktis Glossón

by IAzureU



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen, Slenderman - Freeform, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAzureU/pseuds/IAzureU
Summary: Oops, I bit off my tongue... I suppose I should go and collect a new one...





	O Sylléktis Glossón

It started with the sleeping patterns, and the nightmares. I was unable to sleep peacefully, and said slumber was always interrupted by my night terrors. 

~

Shooting upright from the mattress, my eyes were wide as I frantically searched the expanse of my small, practically undecorated bedroom, which also happened to be the attic of the house I lived in with my mother, and four sisters. 

I saught the one who I assumed was the culprit of my bad dreams, though I consciously knew that no one could control them. Flicking the light switch of the old fashioned lamp that stood on my bedside table, light flooded a small portion of the room. Nothing was there, and my breathing started to relax. 

I could feel the liquid trickling slowly down my jaw from my mouth, and I touched my lower lip with my index finger. Taking my hand away, I quietly groaned. Blood. I sighed as I realised that I must've bitten my tongue again, either while I was sleeping or having a seizure. 

Of course it wasn't my fault that I had Juvenile Myoclonic Epilepsy, but my mother constantly insisted that it somehow was, and was angry at me for something that I had no power over. She didn't understand how the disorder worked let alone how I felt when she yelled at me for no reason. She had assumed when we first found out, and still thought that, I was conscious during these seizures. I didn't understand how she could be so ignorant even after the doctor had specifically told her what happened during a seizure, which caused me to despise her even more than I already did. 

~

"Avery! Wake up and make us breakfast, you lazy ass bitch!"

I heard the beast yell from downstairs as I jolted awake from my slumber. No nightmares had come to haunt me after I fell asleep again, of which I was very glad about, however I now had to make food for five ungrateful sluts, of which I was not so glad about. 

Swinging my legs over the bedside, I grabbed my dark purple hoodie, dark blue jeans and white converse, plus obviously needed underwear and my favourite Star Wars t-shirt, before quickly heading down the ladder that lead into the attic, and rushing into the bathroom.

The hoes downstairs could patiently wait another twenty to thirty minutes while I took my time taking a shower, brushing my teeth and getting dressed. Afterwards I would then of course walk downstairs and leave the house without making them food anyway, so it was a win-win on my part. 

Smiling to myself as I washed myself down inside the shower, I turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the heated rack, drying myself quickly with it, and rushing over to the messily dumped pile of clothes I'd left on the side of the bathtub. After I'd gotten dressed I dried my dark blue hair a little more with the towel I'd used, before dumping said towel on the floor and brushing out my hair, running my fingers through it afterwards to make t look a little more fluffy, I had no time to use the hairdryer on it so I just left it how it was, maybe passing three or four inches down and over my shoulders.

~

I had been treated so well before my father died, which was exactly why there was a shiny black motorcycle in the garage, a motorcycle that belonged to me. I tied my hair into a high ponytail using a black hair tie that I never seemed to forget that was on my wrist, before slipping my dark grey helmet on with a shaded visor, and tucking the small amount of hair left going down my neck into the helmet as well. I quickly shoved on my black gloves before swinging my legs over the side of the seat, sliding the keys into their designated position, I revved the engine and pushed my feet off of the ground, setting them in their places down beside the bottom of the seat once I'd started to move smoothly.

~

Finally parking outside the college building, I hoped that my dark blue backpack was still in my first class where I'd left it the day before. I was attending an Art college, much to my mother's disappointment, which was probably one of the reasons why she hated me so much. 

I headed to the classroom where I remembered I’d left my bag the week before. 

~

Throughout the period of time that my class lasted, I couldn’t help but feel like I was being watched, and my mind felt slightly fuzzy, making it difficult to concentrate properly. 

Something was keeping a close eye on me, not someone, but something.

~

When I returned home that evening, I went to my room in the attic and fell asleep almost instantly, and I didn’t even receive the chance to remove my casual clothing before my eyes closed. 

~

I was alert and terrified when I woke up again. I could hear my mother screaming profanities at my sisters from downstairs, and although they were thankfully not aimed at me, I still flinched every time her voice was raised just that little bit more. 

I still felt like eyes were glued to my back, and I tended up because of it, and tried to keep looking at my shaking hands which were placed on my lap, but I couldn’t, since something far more interesting rested beside my torso. It looked like a wet piece of flesh, with blood covering the large end.

Half of a tongue.

When I tried to speak, I couldn’t, it was practically impossible for me to do so, because that fallen tongue piece, belonged to me. My eyes widened more than they already were, and I could almost feel my pupils shrink from fear, however I didn’t scream. I didn’t want to alert my family that something was wrong, since I knew my mother would get even more pissed than she already was. 

Calming myself down, I covered my mouth with my hand to stop any more blood from gushing out onto the bedsheets, and I sprang over to my dresser where I knew there rested a hidden sewing kit. Grabbing it, I quietly made my way down the attic ladder and into he bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. 

I slid the thread through the hole in the needle, and took the tongue piece into my free hand. Noting that I wasn’t going to be able to fit both hands inside my mouth, I placed the kit and tongue half down, then opened the door. Sneaking into the kitchen, I grabbed a knife, then sprinted as quickly as my legs could carry me, back to the bathroom. I cut my mouth to make it open wider. Once again, I didn’t cry or scream, even though it hurt like an absolute bitch. Sewing the tongue half onto the one still inside my mouth, I grinned, before sewing the open cuts beside my mouth shut too. 

Examining the bloody knife placed on the sink ledge, I smirked. I wanted to show my family how I felt about them.

~

Smiling wickedly, I sliced the last one off, popping it into the box with the other four. I carried the plastic container upstairs, then looked at the sewing kit, and then at the mirror hanging over the sink. 

“Let’s add another few” 

I said with a muffled voice, as the other tongue half obviously didn’t work because I could feel it no longer. I sewed the five tongues of my family onto the end of my own, my smile widening even more as they hung out of my mouth. The stitches for my scars almost came out as I looked happily into the mirror, admiring my reflection. 

I was only allowed to do this for a short period of time however, before my head started to spin, and a strange sound entered my ears.

I fainted.

~

I woke up, feeling grass and leaves underneath my body, and I pushed myself onto my knees before wobbling a little as I stood up. I grabbed onto a soft tree for support, only, it wasn’t a tree. I didn’t dare look up, but I knew that what I was holding onto, was actually a leg, a really really long leg. 

The last thing I could remember was a black tendril wrapping around my arm to keep me steady, and the sound of a static television filling my ears. 

~

When I came too for the second time, I looked to my left to see a metal mask. Putting it on, I realised that it covered my nose, and also that I could hide my sewed on tongues away within it.

“Convenient”

I said, as if my tongue was numb, which it technically was, in a sense. Beside the mask, was an A5 sheet of paper. A note, to be precise.

‘You are o Sylléktis Glossón’

It read, and I grinned maniacally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this weird ass story :-)
> 
> I don’t know if it’s easy to figure out what the title says in English, but it’s kind of in the summary for the story. Take a look.


End file.
